To Be Someone Different
by AnnaJayBelle
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel unknowingly help Kristoff's mother reunite with her son; traveling to Arendelle to pay Elsa and Anna a visit. Meanwhile, Eugene is trying to forget the man he used to be, while Kristoff is just beginning to learn the man he is. And then some unexpected things come up from Kristoff's past that he isn't sure he's strong enough to handle.
1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel stared sadly into the mirror, pulling and tugging profusely at the small strands of brunette hair that fell into her eyes. She examined her eyes then, her big green and blazing round balls that stared back at her in the mirror. She was almost disgusted, but refused to let that thought show as her mother came up behind her, hugging her shortly and then returning to the ball that was taking place under the celebration of the return of the Lost Princess. And even though she was found… Rapunzel still felt lost. She didn't know how to communicate with these people… She loved being social, she slowly realized, but when it came to making friendly conversations with strangers, she struggled in that area.

Again, she went back to stare at her hair, almost wishing it to be long again. Perhaps not to hold the magical qualities it had before, but just be more feminine than what it was now.

"The party is out here, unless there is some secret party going on back here in the darkness." Eugene had startled Rapunzel to the point where she jumped with a gasp that followed. "You okay?" He asked then after seeing the expression she wore.

"Of course I am. I'm just so happy to be home, you know? It's kind of a shock for me…sort of. I mean…" Rapunzel walked away, pacing back and forth, to and fro from the mirror. "I went from spending 18 long years inside a tower and now…and now I'm surrounded by people I don't even know. I don't even know my own parents that well."

"You have me." Eugene gently reminded her.

"Yes, I have you. But to be a princess, and someday…a queen…" She choked out the last part. "I have to be able to know how to communicate with the entire palace."

"Listen to me," Eugene strode over to where his lovely Rapunzel stood shaking and vulnerable. "You are putting way too much pressure on yourself. You're the princess for crying out loud! Have some fun! Tell you what, how about you dance with me? And we'll dance until the whole room is empty and then you won't have to worry about socializing anymore, alright?"

Without letting her answer, Eugene took her hand and pulled on it in his gesture of persuasion. Rapunzel shyly looked down as they approached the loud music and the people surrounding her. It seemed so different than what it was on her birthday, where she danced in the street with strangers and celebrated the lanterns that would soon be let go. But now, she felt as she was the princess, people were watching her, expecting her to be perfect. This scared her.

Eugene pulled her into his large arms, almost engulfing her completely as her form was small. "Are they looking at us?" Rapunzel asked him quietly as they began to sway to the music softly, Eugene taking lead and obviously having a hand at dancing before meeting his Rapunzel.

Eugene looked around at the staring faces surrounding both of them. "Nope, no one's watching."

"Liar." Rapunzel teased him and suddenly felt more at ease and safe inside his arms.

She watched as a slight blush fell into his cheeks and his lips quirked up in a smile that he saved specifically for her. That smirk-y smile, she liked to call it affectionately. "You know me well."

"Yes, and you are a good man, Eugene."

"I wish I could believe you." And it was this kind of a moment, that Rapunzel regretted most. Eugene's vulnerable and weak side; the side of his life that told him he wasn't good enough. The side of his life that reminded him that Flynn Rider was still inside there somewhere, and that Flynn would always be a part of Eugene, now and forever. That same side that reminded him, that he was an orphan for a reason…that his parents even thought he was undeserving of them. That side of him that whispered to him constantly that Rapunzel deserved a far better and more decent man than he.

"I wouldn't be dancing with you if you were Flynn Rider." And then she fluttered her large eyes at him, biting her lip. "In fact, I wouldn't be dancing at all if it weren't for you. I wish I could say that you shouldn't doubt yourself like this, but that would make me a hypocrite, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would." He agreed in a very tense voice.

"I want you to tell me something about you." She continued, ignoring the stares from those around her, and forgetting completely of her fears. "Tell me something you haven't told me."

"Why?" He replied dreamily in that same honey soft voice she loved when he used.

"Because I want to know you, Eugene." She whispered to him in no more than a breath.

They were both caught up in each other's gaze, syncing in each of the other's features before being interrupted by a large, rounded man with an obtuse nose and pointing fingers that suggested he worked at some sort of sewing job. "May I still yer' lady?" He said this with an Irish twang to which Rapunzel was sure was one of her father's many friends.

But Eugene and Rapunzel soon had to break their union and intense conversation. Eugene accepted the man's proposal easily and rushed off as the princess and the balding man twirled around the room not so gracefully.

Every so often, Rapunzel would glance over at Eugene, leaning against the wall. His tall form and muscular arms crossed ever so tightly as he watched Rapunzel laugh with the man, and be introduced to more. All were so perfect, her mother explained to her. Her parents approved of Eugene's efforts in returning her, but her mother disagreed with Rapunzel on someday marrying him and making him a king in the future. And so while her mother was playing match-maker, the princess couldn't help but look away from the perfect men and prince's that would make a suitable husband for anyone, and only to let her eyes fall onto her less than perfect former thief that still remained at his spot against the wall; no one taking notice to his presence.

She walked over to him slowly, approaching a man that she did not recognize, but still loved unconditionally. "Please marry me." He begged quietly.

"Of course I will." She said, as they had talked of this before and it was no surprise that the subject be brought up again.

"But I want to officially. I want your parents to accept me as they accept these other men."

Rapunzel scoffed. "I don't want these other men, I want you. And they know that. My mother just likes to play match-maker."

That same insecure side of Eugene came out again, and Rapunzel tried to comfort it with the palm of her hand to his cheek. "What happened to the playful Eugene that talked me into dancing?"

"You want playful, do you?"

"Yes," Rapunzel laughed and jumped away as Eugene made an attempt to grab her. He crookedly grinned at her and approached her slowly, to which she retreated slowly.

The queen and king took notice of their playful exchange and smiled themselves. Rapunzel squealed as Eugene lunged for her but missed. She ran through the crowd of people, Eugene a step behind her.

Always chasing her, he thought happily before she ran outside and he followed suit; into the garden and into the forest they ran and ran… and just kept chasing her in his fits of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, my beautiful flowers. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, to whoever is reading. And please, leave me some reviews or PM me with new ideas. Without your opinions, I feel like I'm writing this story just for myself, and I want to know that I'm writing it for others as well. Thanks for reading. Give me some feedback. And have a nice a day!**

Rapunzel was growing tired, and huffed out the last bit of laughter she had within her. Flynn tackled her to the ground, sinking both of them to the warm forest grass. He hovered above her, his chest heaving in and out with the exerted running they had just been engulfed in. Rapunzel smiled goofily up at him, giggling silently inside while her heart beat fast.

Eugene rested on his elbows above Rapunzel, staring down at her, his brown eyes on green. "I think Flynn Rider is much more care-free than Eugene is." Rapunzel stated with humor cleanly twisted into her words. She crookedly smiled and raised her one thin eyebrow. "Don't you think so?"

"When we're married, it's not Flynn Rider that I want you to be married to." Eugene said this, his lips, twitching up in a quirky smile that he hid expertly. Rapunzel wanted her lips on his. And so she did just that.

"I love you." She told him simply.

"Love you too, blondie." Rapunzel's heart stopped at his words. She still enjoyed when he called her that.

A crack of a twig and some arguing voices were coming their way. Eugene was on his feet, the old Flynn Rider in Rapunzel's opinion, as he pulled out the pocket knife he had in his boot. "Who's there?" Rapunzel yelled out as footsteps quickly approached.

Two women emerged. One with sleek black hair that was braided down her very slim back, and the other with golden locks that fell around her shoulders in beautiful waves of blonde streaks. "Hello," The black-haired one, who seemed to be dressed plainly just as the blonde one was, spoke in a raspy and spunky voice. "I am Catherina. And this is my good friend, Madilyn."

"You can call me Mary." The blonde one spoke.

"Put the knife away,_ crazy_." Catherina spoke to Eugene with a slither of her tongue across her lips. "I'm only escorting my dear friend here, to Arendelle."

"Arendelle?" Rapunzel was interested now.

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" Catherina snapped back at the short brunette girl. Eugene instantly felt he should defend her.

"She only questioned you because it's only been a short 5 months since the _Great Thaw._" Eugene growled back at Catherina.

"The…Great Thaw?" Mary asked innocently; too frightened to speak to Eugene, but edging farther from her friend, and closer to Rapunzel.

"Yes!" Rapunzel answered enthusiastically, happy to see that there were still people around this part of the world that remained clueless to Queen Elsa's gifts. It only gave her more reasons than one to tell the story once more. She loved the tale that she heard through the grapevine, and was more than honored by the fact her and Eugene had attended her coronation. Rapunzel silently hoped that Elsa, along with her sister would attend her and Eugene's wedding.

After Rapunzel was through with her story of the Ice Queen and how all of Arendelle was covered in frozen ice and snow, to where she ultimately understood her powers then, and was able to thaw all of her palace and those around her, she then asked confusingly. "Didn't you notice the snow flurries in July? I mean, call me crazy, but that's not very common."

"I'm coming from Switzerland."

"I see." Rapunzel regarded Mary warmly. "Your accent is barely noticeable. You speak lovely English."

"Thank you." Mary blushed and looked down to her feet.

Rapunzel thought of that one word that described this mysterious woman, and she couldn't help but think that one word to be anything other than _lovely. _No other word seemed to distinguish her quite as well as that. Her eyes were of light brown, and her hair oh so beautiful. She had a small thin nose, and was petite with miniature hands. Rapunzel guessed she had to be at least in her early thirties. And what a beauty she was!

"What made you come this way? Why come to Arendale?" Eugene questioned both Catherina and Mary.

Catherina's eyes turned soft then, and her sleek blue gaze glided to her short and fragile looking friend. "Personal reasons." Mary barely got out in her terrified whisper. "And I'm afraid that your journey ends here, Catherina."

"No, no." Catherina disagreed with Mary once more. And Eugene had the irking feeling that this was the argument they had been in when they were approaching both he and Rapunzel.

"You promised to get me to Frankfurt, Catherina, and you've done more than that. I thank you so much. And I love you. I want you to go back to those children of yours. In Switzerland. I can make it on my own from here. We're in Germany after all, and you know as well as I do that Arendelle is no more than a week or two of traveling away. Please…" Mary begged her friend, her small hands closed over Catherina's larger ones who seemed to be debating.

"We'll take care of her!" Rapunzel blurted out, getting the cost of three pairs of eyes falling on her. "I mean…we can take her to Arendelle. I am the Princess of Corona. Eugene and I…" She was going to say that they were perfectly capable of receiving the blessing from the King and Queen to travel with this woman, but she stopped herself in fear of Eugene muttering something about he not being prince and getting that blessing not being as easy as Rapunzel was making it. And so she refrained.

"Of course!" Catherina scoffed at herself in disapproval. "You are Rapunzel! The lost Princess that has returned. I've heard of you. You were the talk of our town not but a year ago. It's good to see you in this fine of condition. Quite honestly, we weren't sure what to expect of a girl being locked away in a tower for 18 years. You look well, I gotta say."

"Thank you." Rapunzel took Eugene's hand into her own, getting a shy smile from him in return. "Eugene and I would be more than happy to escort Mary to Arendelle. It will be much cheaper as well. We'll have to go by ship. But being a Princess does have its perks! And free ship rides are one of them!"

"I couldn't impose…" Mary said shyly.

Eugene smiled at her kindly. "You wouldn't be imposing. Rapunzel and I have been trying for the past few months to come up with an excuse to go to Arendelle. It's a trip we were going to take anyhow, and so why not now? Let me take your bag."

Rapunzel watched as Eugene took the bag of the beautiful young woman, and slung it over his own shoulder.

Mary seemed taken aback by their kindness, not sure of what to make of it. They seemed trustworthy enough, and she was thrilled with the knowledge of traveling with the Princess of Corona! A princess, she thought. She would be traveling with the Returned Princess!

"Please, send word if you find him." Catherina whispered to Mary silently, but not quite silently enough for Rapunzel's perky ears not to pick up.

"Chances are I won't. But I will send word if a miracle were to happen." Mary told her friend sadly and then embraced her into a hug.

Catherina was then on her way in the opposite direction in the forest. Rapunzel waved to her, getting a sly wave in return.

Rapunzel watched as Mary ran her thin fingers through the thickness of her full hair. She watched as she braided it to one side, and then pinned it up expertly atop her head with small loose strings of it still hanging loose. She did this all while walking towards the Kingdom, Rapunzel thought jealously.

"So…" Rapunzel began in the awkward silence that the three of them endured for the past 10 minutes.

"Have you two been to Arendelle often?" Mary asked in her sleek, soft voice that reminded Rapunzel of white feathers.

"No," Eugene answered her, and in the same instance pushing back some brush to make an opening for the women, and then letting them pass through before he followed. "Just the once."

"For her coronation." Rapunzel finished and then smiled fondly at the memory. "She looked beautiful. As did her sister, Anna."

"Elsa is her name, yes?" Mary asked.

"Yes. Anna and Elsa. Their parents died a while back. Elsa is now running the kingdom with Anna as the Princess. Anna and I got along just splendidly. I will have to write to her and tell her of our coming there. I'm sure they would be more than happy to help you with your reasoning for going to Arendelle. Is there someone specific that you might be looking for?" The last question was that of a mistake that Rapunzel had let slip off her tongue. She realized that it was still unsaid of what she was going to Arendelle for, and all Rapunzel had been the evidence of Catherina saying, "Send word if you find him." But, who?

Eugene nudged Rapunzel, giving her a look that stated blandly that she had asked too much.

I'm trying to help her, Rapunzel mouthed to him before turning back to Mary who sadly looked ahead of her, observing the bright kingdom of Corona with darkness and desperation as they were not approaching it. "I left-…I know how terrible this sounds and I know we've just met. I wouldn't' be telling you this if I thought you couldn't help me." Mary stopped and her trembling fingers then ran through the braids on her head once more. She looked around frantically, tears stinging her eyes.

"Mary…you don't have to tell us. Listen to me; we will get you the best trackers that our kingdom has to offer. They will help you with whomever it is that you are looking for." Rapunzel approached her with cautious hands held in front of her.

"No…I only want to admit of my wrongdoing once. And you seem like you can help me...I-" Mary sighed a painful breath, scanning her eyes between Rapunzel and Eugene, and then back to Rapunzel and then to her hands. She closed her eyes at the memory. The horrid memory. "I…used to live in Arendelle. I was in a planned marriage with a man much older than I. I was only 15 when I became with child. My husband, you see, he wasn't a supporting man. He was worried more on what money we had left over for him to drink away at the saloon. And one day, he left and never returned. I was forced to begin working, but at only 15, and having no one else to help me, I quickly became weak, especially with the pregnancy.

I lived in the poverty part of town. The part in darkness that no one talks about. The King and Queen, Elsa's parents, did what they could to help the famine and thirsty people of their Kingdom. But there's only so much two people can do.

I knew a family that was wealthy. They had all but one child, and I knew…I thought they would be able to support my baby…and so I…"

"You left your baby with them." Eugene whispered with wide eyes.

"I had no other choice!" Mary said, completely distraught and upset. "I wanted a future for my son. I wanted him to be somebody someday and not become his father. I didn't want him to become anything like me. And so I left him with the Berliner family. I then fled in fear that someone would tell them who had left a child on their porch, and then return him to me. I know running away wasn't the right thing to do… but I had no other choice. I returned to my homeland in Switzerland. My parents rejected me for what I had done, and so I have been living with Catherina and her family."

"Didn't your father realize what kind of man he was forcing you to marry?" Rapunzel asked quietly, in a state of shock to hear this young woman's tale.

"He knew. But he had no other choice. My father had 7 daughters, and the task of marrying them all off was a difficult one. He and my mother didn't have the money to keep me under their roof any longer and I was the oldest that was still left at home. I had 4 younger sisters that cried when I was shipped away to Arendelle to marry Hugo."

"You didn't even get to meet Hugo before you married him?" Eugene said this in disgust.

"No. It was business, not love." Mary answered.

"And so you're returning to Arendelle to find your son." Rapunzel clarified.

"That is correct. But…who knows. As I've told Catherina many times on the way here, the chances of him staying in Arendelle are slim. He's probably moved on to somewhere else."

"But you don't know that for sure." Rapunzel gently persuaded her. "We will come to Arendelle with you and we will help you find your son, Mary. It is now our quest just as much as it is yours."

Mary smiled and went to Rapunzel's open arms. "Thank you. To the both of you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Eugene rolled his eyes and slung her bag over his shoulder once more. Rapunzel put a delicate arm around Mary and tugged her along towards the Kingdom. "Do you know his name?" Rapunzel asked.

Mary smiled sadly and then crossed her thin arms, leaning into Rapunzel as though she needed the support to continue in walking. "I left a note in the basket, with some money that was probably nothing to them, but it was all that I had. In the note I told them that I was sorry, and that I couldn't afford to have him any longer. I then wrote at the bottom of the note, that his name shall be Kristoff. After his great-grandfather."

"Kristoff…" Rapunzel said to herself and then continued dragging Mary along towards the kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kristoff…Kristoff…" Anna was sitting, bored inside the huge castle. Her sister, Elsa, was laughing from across the room as Anna continued to try and awake Kristoff from his nap. "_Kristoff_, you are being very annoying right now." Anna whispered to him once more, lifting his eyelid and then watching as he awoke slowly and confusingly. "Perfect! You're awake!"

"Anna," Elsa giggled quietly and then went back to her book that she was reading in front of the fire place. "You need to let the man sleep." She told her younger sister with a smile on her face; flipping a page in the novel a good friend of hers had recommended.

Kristoff stretched and looked around and then rolled his eyes. "How am I being the annoying one?"

"By being asleep." Anna told him this as though it were obvious.

Kristoff took Anna's hand, holding it warmly in his two. He looked at her and smiled as though it were the first time he was laying his eyes on such a beauty. Anna took the chance to peck him on the forehead, and then rise as a guard came into the room.

"I beg your pardon." The guard said.

"What is it?" Elsa asked calmly, while setting her book aside and approaching the man. Kristoff now sat up; Anna now on his lap as she watched her sister receive a small envelope.

"A letter from the Kingdom of Corona, your majesty." The guard bowed before Elsa and her sister, and then took his leave.

"Kingdom of Corona?" Kristoff was confused.

"Oh, yes! I remember now!" Anna said, turning in Kristoff's lap at her realization. "Rapunzel and Flynn attended Elsa's coronation. Rapunzel is the Princess of the Kingdom of Corona. Me and her became great friends when she was here."

"And she's coming back." Elsa said; a new smile plastered on her face. She looked up to her sister, handing her the letter to which Anna scanned it quickly. "She's coming back with Eugene. And it said in the letter that they have someone with them, a woman, who is looking for someone. They hope we can help her."

"I'm sure we'll be able to." Anna responded confidently; folding up the letter and then wrapping her arms around Kristoff's neck, kissing his brow. "We have the best trackers at our fingertips. We'd be able to give her anything she needed."

"I wonder how they came across her." Kristoff thought aloud.

"Hm, well knowing Rapunzel, she probably just picked her at random and decided to help the poor thing. I'm so happy they're coming! There's so much to do, so much to plan! Elsa, we have to throw a ball! Please, please, please, please!"

Anna had sprung from her seat and embraced her sister in a begging gesture. Elsa laughed and pushed her sister away, pretending to hate it. "Get off!" She giggled again.

"We simply must have a ball. Just for the fun of it." Anna told her sister.

"I…don't see why not." Elsa said soothingly, eyeing Kristoff from over her sister's head who was smiling and shaking his head at Anna's excitement.

Anna squealed and jumped up and down, clapping her hands together and then running out of the room.

Kristoff chuckled and slumped back into the cushions of his seat. "Kristoff, if there's anyone that you want to invite, you are more than welcome." Elsa offered him, but with little hope. She didn't know his backstory, but she knew him well enough to know that he really didn't have anyone. Except for, perhaps, the trolls.

"No, there's just me." Kristoff got up, stretching out his muscular arms and then huffing out loudly. He looked sadly at Elsa and then smiled and shook it off. "But that doesn't bother me. It's always been just me, and I'm fine with that."

"Haven't you ever-….was there ever someone in your life?"

"I had parents, you know. I wasn't raised by cattle." He snapped at her.

"Oh!" Elsa was being engaged into what she feared the most. She had offended him. "Oh Kristoff, I didn't mean that. It's just-it's just you've never mentioned anyone, and Anna has never said anything. I-I'm sorry." She clutched her chest, syncing in his reaction. She watched as his face slowly untangled and became softer. The wrinkles in his forehead became smooth once more and the deep frown on his lips disappeared.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I had parents, though. They died a long time ago. In fact, my father was an ice deliverer for your father."

"Is that right?" Elsa was now very interested.

"Yes, but my family and I always stayed on the outskirts of the Kingdom. I'm not sure why. I had an older brother too. But he was…he was difficult. We didn't get along very well. I was 8 when they, you know, went out for a delivery and never came back. It was assumed that they froze to death."

"Oh…my. Your mother went out with your father and brother as well?" Elsa asked him gently, not wanting to impose on his privacy.

"Yes, they needed the extra hands. And she insisted that I was too young…" He said the last part with a painful breath and then rubbing his hands together, he put them in his pockets. "I think I'm going to take Sven out for a run. The old boy is getting fat. Tell Anna I'll be a back in a little while."

"Of course." Elsa said properly. And then stole her seat once more by the fire. "Oh, and Kristoff?" She said before he took his leave.

"Hm?" He turned and looked at his future sister-in-law.

"Thank you for being so good to my sister and taking care of her. You deserve each other." Elsa told him with her velvet voice of crystal ice.

Kristoff regarded her warmly with a proud smile, of pride in what he has accomplished in his short life so far. He nodded towards the Queen of Arendelle and then turning on his heel to go and retrieve his reindeer.

Only a short 10 minutes later, he was putting the reins on Sven, pulling at Sven's antlers in a teasing gesture. And then laughing when his reindeer snorted at him in his playing. "Kristoff?" The young man heard his name from behind him, realizing almost immediately that it was Anna.

"Hey, I told Elsa to tell you-" He was trying to explain quickly.

"I know, I spoke with Elsa." Anna said in her serious tone. Anna recalled the way her sister had put on a confident front for Kristoff, but inside, Elsa was so frightened that she had offended Kristoff too deeply for repair. Anna recalls walking into the room and Elsa throwing the story at her of how the Queen of Arendelle had imposed on Kristoff's privacy and asked him of his parents.

"Can I come with you?" Anna asked hopefully.

"I'd rather go alone." He said quietly.

Sven watched in fascination as Anna became nervous and began shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Anna was seeing the other side of Kristoff that she's not seen very often since The Great Thaw. It was his lonely side. The side that told him he was better off alone and away from the human race. "Alright then. Please be careful." Anna's tone was clipped as she told him this. Kristoff watched her walking away, the guilt eating him alive before he called out to her.

"Anna! Never mind…just come with me. I'm just going for a quick ride around town."

Anna smiled and approached Sven, rubbing his chin and smiling at his happy reaction. "Up you go." Kristoff said, and then lifted Anna onto the reindeer. She clutched onto the thick fur Sven had for support. Petting his side, she smiled when he snorted out of his joy. Anna was sure of it that Sven didn't want Kristoff to be alone the rest of his life. He had so much to offer, and being a completely loveable kind of guy was one of the many perks.

Kristoff then mounted the reindeer, seating himself behind Anna and pulling the rein around her, he held her close to his front. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Anna mumbled.

Kristoff clicked his teeth and ahead the reindeer went. They were at slow walk, and the day was quiet. It was late November and so snow lay gently on the ground and on the trees around them.

Anna leaned back into Kristoff's strong and comforting chest, riding along with the rhythm of Sven and his breathing.

Kristoff kissed the back of her head and her stomach filled with butterflies at the feel of it. "Why did you come with me?" He asked her quietly.

"Because you need to learn that you're not alone. And if you truly didn't want me to come, I wouldn't be with you right now."

There was silence then between the two. They rode in the quiet of the morning, stomping through the snow. Sven made no noise, either, but Anna was sure he had heard their exchange.

"Do you know how much I care for you?" Anna asked Kristoff to which she got silence as an answer. Kristoff inside was elated, but still scared nonetheless. "I never asked about your family because what little you have told me, you never seemed as though you wanted to talk about it. And I respect that, Kristoff."

"Thank you." He whispered to the back of her head, and then kissing it again and again and again…

Anna giggled and turned her head just enough so their lips could meet. And gently, ever so gently, their lips met and their passion overtook them as Sven was now leading the way, and their tongues danced within each other's loving embrace.

It always gave Anna a warm and welcoming feeling of how soft and gentle Kristoff always has been towards her. She has seen him strong and intense, but he's never failed to treat her as anything less than a delicate flower. He acted as though he was capable of breaking her, which in Anna's opinion, was all but impossible being that she felt she was strong enough to handle whatever circumstances were to come her way.

Their kiss broke off but Anna remained with her eyes closed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not lonely when I'm with you." He told her, just then.

"I know." Anna said confidently, getting a laugh out of Kristoff before he kicked Sven in the sides, encouraging the young reindeer to sprint forward. Anna laughed aloud as they flew through the Kingdom, down the hill, over the hill, into the forest, through the stream, they rode and rode…

Meanwhile, Elsa was back at the Kingdom attending a meeting between her and the council. She was bored and wished indefinitely that she could be outside, shooting ice or speaking to Olaf if anything, just for the simple reasoning of wanting to be out of this heated room.

She saw her sister and Kristoff sprinting on Sven from the castle window and smiled softly at the two of them. They were so perfect for each other.

"Um, Queen Elsa?"

One of the many men of the room coughed, halting Elsa in her daydream. She answered quickly, "Well, I'm so sorry men. I suppose I was daydreaming."

"Your majesty, we were simply speaking of expanding the Kingdom. The plan your father didn't live to see occur. He wanted Arendelle's expansion for the simple reasoning of bringing down the rates of the poor. If there is more land, it'll bring down the profit of soil, and farmers will be able to afford the expenses of the ground. This will enable more families to have the life that Arendelle wants them to have."

"I see." The Queen said in her intimidating, and as usual, soft but icy tone. "My father didn't live to see the day because what we are doing here is nearly impossible. If we take land, we are taking it from somewhere and that means hurting some other family that does not live in Arendelle. Hurting them is no different than hurting our own people. What if we were to lower the expenses of farming equipment and land to only those who have a lower income?"

"Such as?" Another man in the room, who was balding and larger for his age, asked Elsa this in hopes to catch her off guard. Elsa regarded him with her sleek blue eyes.

"The ice deliverers for instance." Elsa told him this as though it were obvious. "What ice deliverer doesn't struggle in the summer months? Ice deliverers are 30% of the Kingdom. If we lower their expenses, we would already be helping 30% of Arendelle."

The larger man looked down in defeat.

"And what of the other 70%?" Asked a man in the far corner of the room, in a snarky tone, that went by the name of Peter.

"Well, 50% of the Kingdom is doing well financially. And as for the last 20%, now those are the people we need to concentrate on. I did my homework before coming into this room, gentlemen, and I expect that the next meeting we have, you will do the same." She made eye contact with each of the 8 men that sat around her, each of them cowering down to her eyes and looking to their hands in fright. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a visit to pay to an elderly woman that is a part of that 20%. Until next time." The men bowed at her exit, and she nodded to them in her leaving.

Elsa put on a different, more appropriate dress to be outside of the castle in. It was a simple brown with dark buttons that went up the front, tightening around her thin waist. She threw on a coat and some boots, and out she went. She met Anna, Kristoff, and Sven within 10 steps from the front door of the castle.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked breathless from laughing.

"To see a woman I met not long ago. Anna…if you and Kristoff could please a take a ride around the…less fortunate parts of Arendelle, it would help me a great deal. I want your opinions on what you think of expanding Arendelle."

"Expanding?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes," Elsa was exasperated. "These men in the council want an expansion but I don't agree with it. It's what our father wanted as well, and I just want to make sure that they're wrong about it before I completely shoot it down."

"Expanding will nearly kill the ice business. They should know that." Kristoff scoffed.

"What? What do you mean?" Elsa crossed her arms in the coldness of the air. Small flakes began falling from the sky as her emotions rose.

"There's another ice business just on the outskirts of Arendelle. The people of Arendelle don't go there, simply because of the expenses. It's out of our Kingdom, and so the ice there is more costly. If that second ice business was in the lines of Arendelle, they would lower their prices just to put the rest of us out of business."

"Didn't our father know that?" Anna was surprised and shocked that their father would want such an expansion if it were to hurt anyone's business.

"Yes, and that was why he and my father didn't get along very well." Kristoff offered her this explanation with no warning. Anna had no idea that their fathers worked together in business. "But expanding would truly help more than it would hurt." Kristoff admitted. "We'll take a look around the other parts of Arendelle and meet with you later on, Elsa." Turning Sven, Anna and Kristoff made their way to the more darkly parts of Arendelle and towards where the famine and thirst took place. The part of the Kingdom that no one spoke of, nor acknowledged.

Elsa made her way down to the elderly woman in one of the many parts of those darkly grounds. Elsa knocked on her old wooden door, and was met with the older woman whom she had met not long ago when "doing her homework" for the council meeting. She was scouting these darkly grounds and was curious as to how bad some people's money situations were. "Hello, Ada." Elsa greeted her kindly and was surprised to be embraced by a warm hug.

"The Queen of Arendelle has graced me with her presence."

"No, I believe you have graced me with yours, Ada. Thank you for inviting me." Elsa said kindly before stepping into the beaten down house.

She looked around to find a man with white hair that was thinning on top, just as his mid-section was thinning as well. He sat, slumped, with a cup of something in his hand and with a look of emptiness on his face. His forehead was crinkled in lines of stubbornness, and his mouth turned into a large frown upon his lips. His face was not soft at all. It was hard, cold, and uncaring.

"Um, your majesty-" Ada began.

"Please, call me Elsa."

"Queen Elsa, this is my son, Hugo. Hugo, say hello to the Queen."

"You quite remind me of someone…" The Queen stuttered and then examined Hugo more closely. The man rolled his eyes and stared right back at her…and then he smiled a full set of yellow rotting teeth.

That smile…

Queen Elsa gasped and knocked over a glass cup that was sitting on the counter.

It was Kristoff's smile. Hugo had Kristoff's smile.

**A/N: I came across a YouTube video of a girl who had attended a "Frozen Presentation" in Vancouver. The presentation was all about the animation of the movie, and they touched a tad bit on some of the character's backstories. One backstory that I've always been interested in was Kristoff's. There was so much space in his story that was left untold. The storyline that I am following with my story is that of an official one. Watch the video and see what I mean. I wanted to be accurate when speaking of Kristoff's parents, and with an added touch of my own imagination, I'm being as realistic as I can with Kristoff's parents/past. I will be touching on Flynn/Eugene's past, though as of now, an official backstory on Eugene is still not said, I'd love to use my own imagination and interpretation on how he reacted to situations and the character that he is, to determine the kind of past that he had. **

**And as always, please review and criticize. **

****** watch?v=hFUCIV7WaDc** And here's the link to the video I was talking about. I really hope that you guys watch this, it explained a few things for me, and I hope it will do the same for you. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the new chapter, I hope all of you enjoy! It's about 2 in the morning where I live, but I've been brainstorming about the exciting things I plan to do with this story. Anyhoo, keep the PM messages coming. And thanks for the all the ones already sent. I appreciate the support. Enjoy the 4th chapter of this enchanting story. Merci. **

* * *

Eugene was 10 years old when he met his father for the first time. Though, the man who he had dreamt about day in and out, in Eugene's eyes, he was nothing of the hero that the little boy had mustered up in his head. Eugene was sure that his father would be similar to that of a war-hero. A man who was tall, and darkly looking, but could still hold the gaze of softer eyes.

But as the 10 year old looked up at the rich man staring down at him, suited well with not a speck of dust to be seen from the tips of his hair, to the tops of his black polished boots, Eugene saw a snobby man with no recollection of the hard life that Eugene had on his shoulders. The orphanage was poor, with little grants to help care for the children. Every night, Eugene was forced to tuck in the younger ones, and read them a story so as they could sleep more soundly.

The man, who introduced himself to Eugene as Sam, was more than happy to tell his son of how his mother was poor and dirty, just as Eugene was. "Your mother was just a simple woman who lived the farm life, though that kind of life was not for me. When I heard she was knocked up, I sent some money to her and gave her the best of wishes. I wasn't meant to be a father, and I'm still not. Just here to pay my daily child support, and wanted to see what became of you. Though I must say, I'm surprised to find you here rather than with your mother. Where is she?"

The little boy, Eugene, stared up at the man with tears springing to life in his eyes. At 10 years old, he's suffered through the numerous times of two loving parents walking through the orphanage, passing him up every single time, deciding that he wasn't good enough. Eugene was so sure, that before he met Sam, his father would one day return and take him on one of the many adventures, just like Flynn Rider in the books. But how wrong Eugene was! His father wanted nothing to do with him!

"She died a long time ago." Eugene said in the squeaky voice of a boy, that was not yet a man.

"What a shame. She was a beauty, yes she was." Sam put on a front of distraught, but quickly removed his sadness for arrogance, and then returning to his natural pose of pride. "I suppose I'll be on my way then." Sam said, wiping the palms of his moistened hands atop his pants. He then wiped his wet brow in the summer heat of that August day.

"Where are you going?" Eugene panicked, and found himself sprung from the seat he was planted in.

"To see the world. To be rich with money, upon piles of money surrounding me on an island that I own! I suggest you do the same, son. Life is too short to waste it poor."

"An island that you own?" Eugene questioned in amazement.

"My very own!" Sam said enthusiastically. "Well then. Good day, son." He tipped his hat and then went outside to the carriage that was awaiting him. Eugene watched as he drifted away into the summer breeze, leaving him behind to ponder over the things that he heard.

Slipping out the back door, Eugene was sure that if he started running now, he could catch his father and explain to him that he had the same dreams as he, and that he wanted all the money in the world just like his father did. He wanted Sam to take him along for the ride; he wanted his father to want him.

Eugene ran and ran, never looking back, and just hoping that the younger ones wouldn't miss story-time too much. He wished for them to find a home, with happy parents that would give them the life they deserve.

But for now, Eugene was trying to catch his own way of life, and that was with his father who was still trotting away in the carriage he rode in. "Sam!" Eugene yelled out, out of breath and quite frankly, out of spirit. He had lost his desire no longer after beginning to run, in spending time with Sam. Deep down, Eugene knew that there would be no relationship there, and so he quickly let the dream vanish just as the carriage was.

He looked around him, wondering what it was he would decide to do next. He had nothing except for the shoes on his feet and the clothes on his back. What was it that a boy could do who had nothing? He was 10 years old, he thought sadly. No one would hire him, surely. They would think he was too young.

And so the young Eugene began walking slowly towards the orphanage, when to his right, he spotted a dirt road leading to an unknown place. He looked to the orphanage, and then to road…unsure of what to do or what to decide. He bit his lip and turned to the road reluctantly, feeling almost frightened to go beyond the limit of returning to his home with the nuns that cared for he and his fellow siblings at the orphanage.

But then deciding that no one would want or like him for a son, he thought going out on his own was the best choice.

He picked up a rock and skipped it along the stream that he was strolling by when he spotted a boy, much smaller than he, with unmanly blonde hair. "Hi!" The boy greeted him.

"…hey." Eugene cautiously approached the boy who seemed to be sweating quite badly. "Are you…ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just not used to this weather. I live in Arendelle with my Mum and Dad. I came here with my Dad on a business trip. What's your name?" The little blonde-haired boy with large brown eyes looked to Eugene as though he were the most exciting thing to happen to him yet.

Eugene was frightened for a moment, stunned into the awkward position that he was thrust into. He was afraid that the nuns would soon be looking for him, that they would send out search teams after him, if they even cared enough to. But Eugene didn't want to take the chance of this small annoying little boy, running off to his mother and father and proclaiming that he met an orphan named Eugene. He didn't want the kid to know his real name…but what could he tell him?

"Um…" Eugene stuttered, staring down at the boy who still stared at him in wonder. The kid that stood patiently in front of Eugene looked no more than maybe 5 years old. "Flynn. My name is Flynn. And you better get out of here. I'm not fooling around. Go back to Arendelle where you belong."

Flynn pushed the boy to the ground, getting tears from the young lad. "What money do you have on you?" Flynn asked him. "Answer me!" He screamed at the 5 year old.

"Nothing, nothing! Just a couple of gold coins my dad told me to hold."

"Give them to me." Flynn hissed at the boy, frightening the kid bad enough to the point where the child actually gave the coins to Flynn quickly with shaking hands. "Which way to Corona?" Flynn pressured the boy with more questions.

"Um…" Now it was the little boy who was stuttering as he found his feet again. He wiped his brow and looked around at the unfamiliar forest they stood in. There was another dirt trail just to their right, and the boy knew that was the trail he would be taking to get back to his father. "M-my dad was asked t-to travel to Corona for the yearly search of the lost princess."

"The lost princess?" Flynn questioned, truly confused.

The boy lightened up suddenly, realizing that Flynn's tone was much softer this time. "Yes," The blonde-haired child went on. "Two years ago, the Queen gave birth to a princess, and then one night, she disappeared and was never seen again. The King and Queen hold a yearly search exactly one month before the princess's birthday. And then on her birthday, they release thousands of glowing lanterns into the sky."

"Yes, me and the children have seen the sky become lit up suddenly for the past two years. That must have been what we were seeing. Though, it's too far away from here for us to actually see the lanterns."

"Next month they'll be releasing them. I'll get to see them for the first time! Even though it is sad to know that the princess is gone."

Flynn looked at the young boy up and down, realizing slowly that this kid was not much different than he. The boy was dirty and looked worn out from playing. He had winter boots and a winter shirt that was pulled up by the sleeves. Flynn grew softer towards the boy as he seen his own reflection of innocence shining back at him. "I'm sorry I was mean to you. Here," Flynn held out the two gold coins to the boy who took them confusingly. "I don't need these. Well, I thought I did…I don't know. I'm leaving the orphanage and I don't want starve. I was thinking that if I made it to Corona, I could find somewhere to get a decent meal and maybe even a job."

"My dad is letting the horses rest right now, but our carriage is more than big enough for you too! We can give you a ride to Corona, I'm sure that he wouldn't mind!"

"Really?" Flynn was at a loss for words as the boy easily forgave him and was now offering him a ride to the very city that Flynn was sure he would never lay his eyes on.

"_Kristoff!_" A gruff voice was heard over the treetops. Birds flew as the sounds echoed and went around the two little boys like a swarm of bees searching for honey desperately.

"That's my dad," Kristoff explained. "He's really nice once you get to know him. Don't let that scary voice fool you. Come on, we have to hurry before he leaves the both of us!" Kristoff turned and began running. Flynn then spun around for a longing moment, truly wondering if the best thing for him was to go back to the orphanage and hope someone would take him and accept him into their home. But he shrugged the dream off quickly and went trailing behind Kristoff towards the carriage that would carry him to his new home in Corona. And Flynn knew very well that there would be no returning.

And that is the story of when Eugene Fitzherbert had become Flynn Rider.


	5. Chapter 5

As far back as Kristoff could remember, his older brother Erik, had never been very fond of him. And now he knew why.

His parents, or who he thought his parents were, sat him down about 6 months after returning from Corona to tell him of his adoption. His mother wept as Kristoff was devastated, even at only 6 years old, to learn that his birth parents did not want, nor could afford to keep him under their roof. It hurt him to know that the parents, whom had raised him from infancy, were not blood. "We love you son, we truly do." His father, that husky looking man that worked hard out in the ice every winter, spoke to him in a velvet soft voice.

"It's just…we wanted you to know early on, so as you wouldn't grow up believing a lie." His mother went on.

Kristoff very maturely, mustered up his strength and nodded solemnly. "I love you, Mom." He said, while laying a small hand on her two shaking ones.

"Oh, Kristoff, as I love you!" She pulled him into her arms and wept into his air, and then planted many kisses on his face until he laughed and begged her to stop. He then looked to his father, who gruffly smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I want you to know, son, that I look at you no differently than I look at Erik. We love you, boy. This will be the last night we speak of this." His father ended the conversation with a pat to little Kristoff's head, and then walked out of the room. Kristoff's mother continued to hold him, rocking him to and fro and humming to him the lullaby only a mother could perfect.

Later that evening, Kristoff bid his parents a goodnight and then went down the hall to where he and Erik shared a room. Sleeping in the same bed with a boy who was two and a half years older than you and didn't particularly like you as a brother, wasn't easy on Kristoff's part. "Erik?"

Erik's back was to Kristoff as he entered their room. He was pulling on his bed shirt and kicking off his shoes. "What?" Erik snapped angrily at little Kristoff who swayed from one foot to the other as he became suddenly nervous.

"Do you like me?" Kristoff's six year old voice filled the room with innocence.

Erik stopped what he was doing and froze. "You're my brother."

"Not by blood."

Erik turned then, his face glowing in the little candlelight that burned by their bedside. "You're still my brother." Erik said softly and Kristoff's stomach lifted up. One would have thought Erik had just told Kristoff that he had won a million gold coins. But instead, Erik simply reminded Kristoff that blood or not, they were brothers. Kristoff knew that was the closest his older brother would ever come to showing his feelings towards himself, and for that, Kristoff felt loved.

The 6 year old jumped on their bed, getting a slight grin from Erik. The boys fought for the covers, soon making it a game and giggling until their stomachs hurt. Their parents never interrupted them though, because the man and woman stood outside their son's room, and listened to them laugh for 20 minutes, smiling from ear to ear the entire time. They loved their sons, and would do anything in the world for them. Kristoff was a blessing, not a surprise, they both decided.

The next couple months, Erik and Kristoff went back to arguing, though Kristoff was sure that his brother hated more so now than ever, he reminded himself often of that night Erik had claimed Kristoff as his brother. It made him feel better.

The winter months came, and Christmas arrived and left. The boys got very little gifts, but little was enough when you usually got nothing at all. They played outside in the snow, and Kristoff sometimes helped his mother in the kitchen just as often as he helped his father and Erik outside in the hardships of ice.

Soon the time came when Kristoff turned 7 years old, and the family celebrated with a small chocolate cake that his mother had prepared. As hard as they were for money, they never let that on until one fateful day, about 3 weeks before the 8th birthday of Kristoff, the little boy's life would change forever.

One particular morning, the wind was frigid and Kristoff's father knew that a mighty storm was blowing in. "If we have any chance of getting to the ice and not freezing our feet to the ground, we need to go now."

Erik rushed to the door, slipping into his winter boots hastily but Kristoff's mother looked disapprovingly at her husband. "You can't expect our son's to go outside in subfreezing temperatures. Erik is 9 years old, and Kristoff is only 7!"

"What do you suggest we do then, woman?!" The gruff man yelled at her. "We need the money. We always need the money and the King…he's going to expand and if he expands Arendelle, our ice business will go dead! Do you want that?"

"Do you think the King would live if you and the boys weren't to get ice today? I don't see the other men running out and getting it! Their wives probably talked some sense into them!"

"These other men are not dedicated like I am." Kristoff's father approached his mother with desperation fuming in his eyes. "Our rent has been due for many weeks now." He said quietly, losing all the pride he had left. "We can't afford to miss another trip into the mountains. We need the money, my dear. We have to go." Kristoff could see and hear the pain his father voiced.

"Then I will go." His mother stated blandly and then retrieved her coat. "You'll get done quicker with another adult with you, and I don't want my 7 year old son to be out in this weather. I will not be taking no for an answer."

She pulled on her gloves and fastened her hat. Her husband didn't know what to say and so instead of trying to find the words, he buttoned up the front of her coat and fastened her in it tightly, hoping she wouldn't be too cold.

With a gentle hand, Kristoff's mother kneeled down and brushed his cheek with the tips of her fingers. "Dear, we will be back by the late evening, do you hear? Be good, and watch the house for me. Alright?"

Kristoff nodded, not wanting to make eye contact with Erik. He knew Erik would call him a baby for staying and letting his mother go. But Kristoff could see in his mother's eyes that no matter what he said at this point, she was going and not he; and as she's said, she was not taking no for an answer.

Kristoff watched them go. His father slapped the whip to the two reindeer that pulled their sled. The little 6 year old boy came to remember that memory for the rest of his life. His parents were out of his reach as they drifted slowly into the oncoming snow that flew from the sky at high speed.

That was the last time Kristoff saw his family.

Exactly one week went by without the return of his parents and brother. The little boy found what he could in the cupboards to eat, but was in denial over the deaths of his loved ones. No one in their part of town noticed his family's absence simply because the storm had forced them all to stay put in their homes until it blew over.

Another week went by and soon men and women began talking about the disappearances. Kristoff's stomach rumbled as he realized that the food was gone and he had nothing left but some cold soup to sip on. He never knew what it felt like to be hungry because his parents hadn't much money, but never let their son's feel the starving feeling that other families have felt before. It wasn't until that Wednesday of the second week that some men came into Kristoff's home and found the boy curled up in his parent's bed; weeping.

The women then were called to tend to the youngster, and soon had him fed, but Kristoff's mind was empty though his stomach was no longer. He felt a certain uneasiness in his mind at the thought of having to live with a different family. The women cooed to his every need, and he was tossed from home to home for a month before the little boy decided to just up and run away. His only encouragement was that of Flynn's bravery when leaving the orphanage. He thought of Flynn and remembered his confidence in being able to survive on his own.

His parents and Erik's bodies were never found and so it could only be assumed that they had frozen to death. Kristoff shivered at that cold news a pastor brought to him.

Little Kristoff snuck out one of the many homes that the town had put him in, and through the back, he stole himself to the shed where the reindeer were kept. He knew, even at 8 years old as of that day, that if he was going to make it, he would need some sort of transportation when his feet grew tired.

All the larger reindeer were gone, as the men had taken all of them for their journeys, but there was a small baby reindeer still left in the corner.

"Hey boy," Kristoff smiled at the small reindeer, realizing that the animal was just as alone as he. "You and me, we're alike." He spoke to the small animal, trying to calm it as he released it from the post it was tied to. "My family is gone. I hope that we can be friends, buddy." The reindeer trotted up to Kristoff then, licking his face and jumping around. The boy laughed and patted his head, thinking hard for a couple minutes on what to call his new friend.

"Sven." Kristoff said, and it seemed the animal liked it as well, and so from that day forth, the two were together, through good times, and through hard times.

Kristoff rode Sven out the back way of Arendelle in fear of being seen, and made his way into the woods with only his new reindeer Sven, and the clothes on his back as company. When his parents came to mind on rare occasions, he would begin to cry and weep into Sven's shoulder as the reindeer carried him through the forest. But then, Kristoff would realize that nothing could bring them back. They had frozen, and there was no use crying over it now.

He wiped his face and huffed out a long, relieved breath. Looking around, he heard some men working on the ice ahead. They weren't men he had seen before, and so he was sure that they wouldn't recognize him as the missing orphan from Arendelle. He approached their singing, and smiled as they chopped and heaved ice into their carriages.

It had been 18 days since Kristoff had left the orphanage they had put him in, and he hadn't seen a human in that long while; he sort of missed being social, somewhat. "Sven, look! I bet me and you could get some ice, and maybe take it to where they're selling theirs. I could buy us food!" Kristoff was suddenly excited at the idea, being that both of them were living off the few berries that Kristoff had stuffed into his pockets before leaving home, and the two rabbits he had killed and cooked just days before. He was hungry, and so was Sven.

They watched the men for a good while, singing and doing their work. "I think it's the same ice business that Dad sold his to, but I just think it's a different part of Arendelle. If we can get one block of ice, that's two silver coins. With two silver coins, Sven, I could buy us bread and you carrots!" The reindeer was ecstatic at this news, and jumped while Kristoff laughed and watched the ice deliverers take their leave.

The two of them camped out that night, and waited for the same men to return that morning. Kristoff knew that if they were going to drag the ice, he would need some sort of sled to hook up to the back of Sven.

But they hadn't the money for that, and so Kritoff told Sven to stay where he was, while he snuck some tools from the men's supplies and went to an area where he wouldn't be seen. Getting the block of ice he wanted, he found some old straps out of their supplies, and was sure that the men wouldn't mind him taking them.

He tied the straps around Sven and the ice block, and then told his reindeer friend to take them to the market.

Kristoff easily lied to the man he was selling the ice block to, and explained to him that the many ice deliverers that came to that very market, that one was his father. The old man believed him and gave him the two small coins. With that, he was able to buy one loaf of bread and three carrots.

Sven and he felt like they were kings as they munched on their delicacies that night. With full stomach's, the two relaxed and found themselves walking tiredly in an attempt to find a good place to camp up. The very next night, they followed the same schedule, and the following week they did the same. Each week, the old man was more kind to Kristoff and soon gave him up to 5 silver coins for the one block of ice. Kristoff set aside money each day and soon had enough for a small sled for him and Sven. And soon after that, they had had enough money for a lantern that Sven held between his strong teeth. The older men that Sven worked with every day were used to his being there and didn't mind Kristoff getting his one block of ice. They didn't know where he came from, and they didn't ask. They said nothing of his presence, and in return, Kristoff got his one block of ice every day for exactly one month.

On one night, Kristoff and Sven were returning late from getting their ice, and were heading for the market. Kristoff rode atop the ice that Sven pulled along with his sled. But then they heard two horses racing towards them. "What's that?" Kristoff asked Sven.

The two heard the noises becoming louder and louder, until finally the horses passed them, bringing out the curiosity of both Kristoff and his reindeer.

Kristoff saw the trail being left behind from one of the horses. "Ice?" He questioned. Then getting on Sven, he untied the sled, leaving it behind, and then he kicked him gently on the sides saying, "Faster, Sven!"

At the edge of a deep valley, Kristoff hops off Sven and hides behind some rocks where he watches the King and Queen from a distance. He sees more rocks rolling towards the King and his family, and then the rocks became trolls and Kristoff gasped aloud. "Trolls?"

Suddenly, the rock that Kristoff and Sven hid behind, came to life and to Kristoff's surprise, the nice lady troll shushed them and simply said that she was trying to listen to what was happening in the valley below. Sven gave her a good lick on the cheek and in response; the troll grabs both Kristoff and Sven by the heads and says happily, "Cuties. I'm gonna keep you!"

As the boy watched the trolls heal the little girl of her injuries, he smiled as Bulda, the troll whom had officially adopted him and Sven, hugged them close. Kristoff made a conscious thought that the little boy he once knew was left behind, and he was leaving the old Kristoff to die along with his parents. He was now a part of the troll family, and had Sven by his side. He was now complete with his new family.


End file.
